The current windshield wiper usually coma rises a steel blade and a connector which are coupled together by a plurality of arm joints, so the manufacturing cost is high and the connection is not strong enough. Besides, since the assembling process between the adapter and the connector is complex, the combine force is not strong enough. Gradually, it is customary to integrate the adapter onto the connector, which is ultimately designed to include only a wiper with a connector, a retainer, and a retainer cover. Since the connector and wiper blade are connected together, once the connector is damaged, it needs to replace the entire wiper and will increase repairing costs. Accordingly, it urgently needs to devise a windshield wiper with simple and secure structures of the adapter and the connector.